


Midsummer's Song

by BornofFlame



Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [37]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fae, Alternate Universe - Human, Fae Deals, M/M, Slightly U!Janus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-26
Updated: 2020-10-26
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:47:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27204067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BornofFlame/pseuds/BornofFlame
Summary: Roman knows of the fae.  His mother leaves out cream for them in exchange for protection and his brother Logan is a changeling.  What happens when he makes a deal in exchange for Remus back?
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One Shots [37]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1878814
Comments: 6
Kudos: 59





	Midsummer's Song

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this in a sort of ‘choose the next plot point’ on my discord with the help of pattoncake and AstroZone!
> 
> enjoy!

_ Do you believe the fae walk among us? _

Little Roman listens with wide eyes as his mama pours cream into a bowl, her singing softly filling the air as she sets the bowl out on the window sill, mixing it with a tiny bit of nutmeg before turning to her son.

“Come Little Prince, it’s long past your bedtime.” She scoops him into her arms, still singing as she carries him upstairs.

“Mama, I wanna see the fairy pleases?”

“Not tonight. They come when they please, and it does us mortals well to not look.”

Roman begrudgingly lets her tuck him in.

But when she’s out of the room, he throws off his covers and goes to the window. Roman watches for a long time, but the shadows never melt to show a Faery and after a few hours, he falls asleep with his fists pressed against the glass.

In the morning, the cream is gone, replaced by a shimmery pendant on a silver chain.

His mother says that they’ve been blessed by an Unseelie as she puts it on her son.

Roman isn’t so sure.

…

Roman is ten when his mother comes home with a boy made of fae blood and human flesh. 

A changeling, abandoned when his family discovered that he was not one of them. Logan holds himself differently than Roman and he wears a wood and resin amulet that makes it so he can touch things that fae normally couldn’t.

“This is your brother now.”

Roman doesn’t fight with her, he instead grabs Logan by the hand the way that only children do and he asks him if he’s ever seen one.

“Of course I haven’t. I’ve been with mortals for as long as I can remember.” Logan is usually solemn for a ten year old, but Roman shrugs it off and drags him outside to look at the pixie garden that he’s been building.

…

Roman is fifteen when the Unseelie attempts to take him. It’s almost midnight and he was camping in the backyard with Logan and Mama. They were both sound asleep, but Roman got up and snuck out of the tent, standing just inside the salt ring that surrounds the small canvas tent.

“Hello child.”

Roman turns to see the Fae, who has golden eyes and scales down one side of his face.

They’re breathtaking.

And devastatingly beautiful. Roman feels his breath catch as he bows.

“Tell me your name, child.” The Fae’s eyes flash as Roman watches.

“My Mama told me that I should never give a Faery my name.”

“Very well. But you do have a something I can call you, no?”

Roman nods, throat dry. “You may call me Prince.”

“Hmmm, your mother calls you that sometimes, doesn’t she? She leaves out the sweetest offerings… Are you tonight's snack?” The fae bares fangs and Roman takes a delicate step back.

“No, it’s on the window sill.”

“Hmm, come with me?”

“No thank you.”

The fae laughed. “Clever Prince! I suppose I should leave you a gift?”

“Not if you don’t want to.” Roman shifted back and forth on his feet as the fae pulled off a glove and scooped up some of the salt from the ring.

“Here’s my gift child. Salt only works on the Seelie.”

And with that, they were gone, leaving Roman to stand alone in shock as the wind whispered in laughter at him.

Needless to say, he didn’t get that much sleep once he crawled into the tent.

…

It’s summer when the singing lures him outside of the house, despite Logan hearing it too and telling him that he should most certainly  _ NOT  _ go and try to find who is the cause of the sound. He packs his bag with salt and iron, knowing that as dangerous as the Unseelie are during the winter, the Seelie are almost worse during the summer.

Roman did not realize that it was in fact, Midsummer’s.

He followed the song into the woods, walking carefully as he delved into the growing shadows. It was warm, almost too warm as he avoided a fae circle and the song grew the tiniest bit louder.

It was smooth, the song, and Roman can barely keep himself from staying out of a thall as he enters a clearing where he can see footprints in the grass, it’s obvious that there was a revel at somepoint here.

Now it is empty, for the sole exception if a boy Roman’s age, singing as Roman comes closer.

The song stops and the boy looks up at Roman. “Hello mortal.”

Roman freezes. “Faery.”

“You sound surprised.” The fae stands in a fluid motion, walking over to Roman and running a hand along Roman’s jaw. “You’re pretty.”

“Thank you?” Roman reaches for the salt in his pocket, but the fae beats him to it, wrapping a cool hand around his wrist.

“What’s your name?”

“You may call me Prince.” Roman swallows as the fae looks up at him with bright purple and blue eyes, amusement sparking across his lips.

“Clever mortal. You may call me V.”

Roman nods and the fae stands on their tiptoes to press a kiss to his cheek. The kiss burns and he feels slightly dizzy as magic sparks across his skin.

_ “Wow.” _

“You came to make a deal? All mortals do.” The fae backs up, and Roman feels like the air has cooled a thousand degrees.

“I just followed the song.”

“The song attracts fools who need deals. What is yours my Prince?”

Roman blinked. “I had a brother once.”

“Hmmm, Remus, I know him well.” The fae smirks and twirls in a circle before sitting down. “You should sit Princey.”

Roman sat.

“Now, do you want your brother back? I do believe the Snake has him currently, he does like the Unseelie during the summer, my kind can be a bit…  _ overwhelming _ .” V picks some grass from the ground and begins to weave it together as Roman processes the information.

“He’s alive?”

“As alive as that silly changeling you also call a brother. Now, a deal so you can see him?”  
“What do you want?”  
“How much are you willing to lose?”

The question hangs heavy in the air as Roman removes the pendant that he was gifted almost ten years ago. He’s worn it every day since the fae that his mother had given cream to had left it there and V’s eyes widen when they see the thing.

“This.”

V reaches for it, pauses and looks at Roman. “What do you want?”

“My brother.”

V stares and then they’re kissing Roman, one hand wrapped around the back of his neck as the fae makes and seals the deal. They taste of honey and magic, something dark and bitter, and Roman feels breathless when they part.

“You have him until the Autumn Equinox.”

“What?” Roman mumbled, still feeling dazed as the fae pushes them further apart.

_ “ _ **_Go._ ** _ ”  _ The fae commanded and Roman could see the tiniest bit of panic on their face as he stood and ran back to his home.

…

“Ro?”

_ “Remus!” _

…

Logan can feel the Winter that is coming.

He knows that Roman is about to lose his biological brother.

So after Mama puts out the cream and chases her three sons to bed, he waits outside once he is sure she is gone, until the fae that Roman made a deal with melts out of the shadows.

“Salutations.”

The fae tilts their head. “Hello changeling.”

“I wish to make a deal.”

The fae, with their bright purple and blue eyes, smiles nervously. “Many fail.”

“I wish to give you my name in exchange for Remus’ freedom.” Logan squares his shoulders and the fae pauses.

“Selflessness is unbecoming Logan.”

Logan looked away. “How do you know my name?”

“The Snake was the one to give it to you, and they are my older sibling.” The fae shrugs and takes the cream from the window sill, drinking it quickly. “But we do not deal with changelings. If there was to be a deal for Remus’ freedom, it would have to be made with Princey. Farewell.”

Logan would never admit that he cried.

…

Roman was waiting next to Remus as the shadows lengthened as the Snake and V melted out of them.

“Prince.” V looked mournful and Roman held back a snarl. Remus was practically shaking from next to him and he knew how much his brother hated the fae.

“Remus, come here.” The Snake held out a gloved hand and Remus took an unwilling step forward.

“Stop. I’m here to make a deal.”

The Snake held up their hand., stopping Remus in his tracks. “Oh?”

“My name for his freedom.” Roman said solemnly.

The Snake gave a sharp smile. “Accepted.”

Remus gave Roman a panicked look. “Can I talk to him privately before you seal it?”  
V nodded.

Remus pulled Roman out of earshot and pulled his brother into a hug. “You’re a fucking idiot.”

“I know.”

“Stay with V. They’re your best chance at lasting longer than a few days.”

The brothers broke apart and Roman gently punched Remus. “Keep Lo safe while I’m gone, okay?”  
“Okay.”

Roman turned and walked up to V. “My deal is with you.”

V’s eyes widened and they gently placed a hand on Roman’s face. “I release Remus in exchange for your name.”

Roman sighed as he felt the magic wind itself around his lungs and heart. “My name is Roman.”

V kissed him, and again Roman tasted honey and bitterness.

**_“Come.”_ **

The last thing Roman saw before the shadows covered his eyes was Remus, turning his face as he couldn’t bear to watch his brother get taken.

…

The Snake was the worst. Luckily Roman only spent a few days with him before V took him to meet the Seelie King.

The Seelie King liked puns. Mostly because they were as close as a fae could get to lying. Roman didn’t blame him for that.

Autumn melted into Winter, which changed into Spring, all while he was the pet of the fae. V never treated him like an animal, but the fear was always there.

Until one night, when Roman got drunk off of elderberry wine and he kissed V again.

“I love you.”

“You jest.”

“Hmmm. Maybe. But I wouldn’t’ve drank if I knew that you didn’t care for me.” Roman hiccuped and kissed V again, tangling his hands in the fae’s hair as they fell to the soft ground.

“Please Ro, you’re drunk.” V’s face was flush with embarrassment as they pulled back from the kiss.

“A man becomes honest when drunk. I should know.” Roman insisted, but the fae was pushing him away.

“I will not when you are inhibited. I am no snake.”

…

Summer comes. 

Roman listens while V sings, trying to attract unwary mortals to the ring to make deals.

The fae is one of the rare ones that Roman has interacted with in his eight months of being owned, how his deals are always straightforward, how he doesn’t twist his words like the Snake and the King do.

“Why aren’t you like them?”

V stops their singing. “Like who mortal?”  
“Like… you know.”

“I am younger and more burned by the actions of mortals. Sue me.”

“Hmm.”

…

“Virgil.” V says one day as they pull away from Roman’s kiss, pupils blown wide from the rush.

“Virgil?”  
“My name. Do with it what you must. You can leave if you want, you haven’t consumed fae cursed food, you can leave and break the deal.”

Roman kisses the fae again. “I won’t.”

“Why?”

Roman opens his mouth to respond but then closes it. There’s a moment of silence.

“I don’t know. I might go visit, but I don’t have any desire to leave you…  _ Virgil _ .”

Virgil looks as if they’ve been shocked and then they’re kissing Roman again, all passion and honey.

Roman will go back, to Logan and Remus, but that’s a problem for another day. Right now he kisses the Seelie with unsaid words, hoping that every emotion that he’s feeling is conveyed. 

It probably is, considering fae consume emotion.

**Author's Note:**

> kudos?   
> comments?


End file.
